User talk:155.198.79.206
Welcome Hi, welcome to . Thanks for your edit to the Spain page. ' '. It's an easy way to keep track of your contributions and helps you communicate with the rest of the community. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Rappy 4187 (help forum | blog) 11:49, November 10, 2014 (UTC) Reasons for the undo Hi. I deleted your contribution to Spain, because I see it as a big misrepresentation of the legal and actual situation in the country. With all the undos I do, I think you can demand a justification. Your add was this: Spain has restrictive laws for purchasing sim cards (likely stemming from the use of mobile phones as triggers in the Madrid bombings). If you have a sim card sent to you (e.g. to your hotel) it will be sent by secure courier and you must be physically present with your ID to recieve the sim card. As a SIM card expert on Spain and because I live there for about 2 months a year, I have about a dozen SIMs in Spain and know the procedures quite well. 1.) I agree with you that by law every SIM card has to be registered in Spain. 2.) This is not so “restrictive”, as major countries in Europe like Germany or Italy do so too. About ½ of all countries we show in this WIKI is written: “Show your photo ID”. 3.) Some countries like the UK, Scandinavia or the Baltic states have a less restrictive approach: They give SIM cards out freely without any registering. 4.) The laws in Spain have not been changed regarding registering after the Madrid bombings. They were in place like this before. 5.) The usual way to purchase a SIM card in Spain is straightforward: Go to the shops of the providers (or with MVNOs their agencies), show your photo ID (DNI/NIE for Spanish residents, National ID card or passport for foreigners), let them type in the data in their computer and you are done. This takes less than a minute, (if the employee is skilled). 6.) To have a SIM card sent to an address or abroad is almost as easy as that. On the internet you find lots of agencies which register the SIM for your and sent it abroad for a fee. Just make a Google search or look on Ebay or Amazon. 7.) Still, the seller has to register the SIM on your name. The law seems to give some interpretation how strictly this process should be. Some just want your data and birth date, to others you need to send a fax copy or scan of your photo ID before they put it into regular mail and send it to you. Both ways these are registered companies which have been around for years and it would be easy for the authorities to crack down on them if this process should not comply with the law. 8.) Thus any hotel receptionist or airline official holding a copy of your passport data can register a SIM on your name. Which is quite disturbing! 9.) I don’t know why the particular seller chose to use a courier service to deliver the SIM to you. May be he wanted to make money or you chose registered delivery. The seller doesn’t really care with whom the registered SIM on your name ends up as long he has made the deal. 10.) Do you really think that this registration scheme deters any terrorism as long as there are about a dozen countries in the EU and more than 50 worldwide not doing any registration at all? A “terrorist” can use any of these SIM cards on roaming in Spain to trigger a bomb. Or do your really think he tries to avoid the roaming charges and registers it on his own name? LOL. So as an essence of this, I deleted your contribution and made the usual registration a bit clearer in the text by adding: All SIM cards have to be registered by law. Usually you do this in the shops of purchase showing your photo ID. Wolfbln (talk) 16:04, November 10, 2014 (UTC)